versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Family Names
'Verse - Compilation of Family Names: A * Aames ** John Aames * Abood (Lebanon) * Abrigo * Adams * Ailles * Akimoto ** Hiroji Akimoto (The owner of Izakaya Kumamoto) * Alaniz * Allen * Alves * Alviar * Anderson * Anthony * Armstrong * Ashburn * Ashbury * Ashby * Ashford ** Daisy Ashford * Ashley * Ashtabula * Ashwood * Aumenie ** Truly Aumenie (A member of the Reality Runaways club) B * Babcock ** Richard Haywood Babcock * Bacalia (Bacaliao)o ** Castiel Bacalia (A criminal) * Bailey * Bakhole * Banning * Barcume * Barstow ** Kenneth Barstow (Ran as a President of the United States until he died) * Bartley * Beam * Beckwith * Bednarek * Belkacem (Algerian) * Bellambi ** Imogene Scarlett Bellambi (Lady Bellambi, A self-proclaimed queen and saviors of the Reality Runaways.) ** Serenity Bellambi (Imogene's daughter) * Bender ** Rod Bender * Bennett * Bensoussan (Algerian) * Benyamina (Algerian) * Bigombe (Ugandan) ** Dounowdawae Bigombe * Bingley * Black * Blackburn * Blackwood ** Alice Blackwood ** Autumn Blackwood (Theresa Blackwood and Olivia Hruska's daughter) ** Charles Blackwood II ** Charles George Blackwood ** Elizabeth Blackwood ** George Blackwood ** Johnathan Charles Blackwood ** Mary Blackwood ** Richard William Blackwood ** Robert Zachary Blackwood ** Sarah Blackwood ** Theresa A Blackwood ** Thomas Blackwood ** William Robert Blackwood ** William Zachary Blackwood ** William Blackwood ** Zachary Blackwood * Boner ** Robert Boner * Bouhouche (Algerian) * Boyd * Braxton ** Victoria Braxton (Valkyrie's civilian alias) * Bridgeman * Brinson * Britton * Brogden * Brokaw * Brooks * Brown ** Jarrell "J" Brown * Bryant * Buchko ** Rick Buchko * Bullock * Burks * Burns ** Gabriella "Gabby" Burns (Inspired by GB) * Burtley * Bustamante ** Carlos Bustamante was a president of the United States of America during 2010 - 2014 term. * Bustello C * Cabell * Cairns * Caldwell ** Charles George Caldwell (A clone of Travis King. Became an agent for WICON under the alias "Zephyr") ** David Victor Caldwell (A son of Charles Caldwell and Victoria Braxton) * Camilleri (Camilleri Crime Family of the B-Town, and rival of Campese Family) ** Angelo "Crooked Fingers" Camilleri * Campese (Campese Crime Family of the Eastport City, and rival of Camilleri Family) ** Salvador "Fat Sal" Campese (A portly and perverted man who rules the Campese Family with an iron hand.) * Carbone * Carpenter * Carracci ** Benedetto "Sexy Benny" Carracci * Carroll * Cates * Chamberlain * Chandler * Chang * Christian * Clark * Coelho ** Sara Coehlo (A politician who ran for the presidency of US) * Colby * Coleman * Collicott * Collins * Cooke * Correia * Corvi * Coward * Couturier ** Erika Jennifer Couturier (A member of the Reality Runaways) * Craven ** Vlad Craven (Founder of Cupa de Sânge establishment) * Cremona * Crisp * Crofoot D * Danby * Darling * Davis ** Julie Hirschfeld Davis (Reporter) * Davisson * de Fiore ** Beppe de Fiore * de Luca * de Palma * de Santis * Dejaegher * Delgado * Demorest * Diederich * Dobbs ** Gene Dobbs * Doerr * Donaldson * Donovan * Dougherty * Dovehill ** Elizabeth Dovehill (A agent for WICON:US, a leading psychic working in Secret Lockers Society section in the United States public school system. Her cover is a life guidance counselor and licensed therapist for students in elementary schools.) * Dover * Duckett * Dunn E * Eames ** David Eames (A President of the United States of America) ** Jason Eames (Emily Eames' husband) ** Emily Eames (Jason Eames' wife) * Ebright * Eldridge ** James Eldridge ** George Eldridge (A President of the United States of America) * Embry * Estes F * Farina * Farrugia * Fatt ** Soon-hee Fatt (Owner of Soon Fatt Thai-styled take-out establishment) * Faulkner * Ferrugia * Fewless * Fiasky * Fickies * Fields ** Kylie "M01070v8vnny" Fields (An alias for Ukrainian hacker, Katya Korolenko). * Finkel * Frisbie * Fujinaka * Fujita * Fujiwara * Fujioka ** Yūdai Fujioka (Founder of Fujioka Heavy Industries) ** Ippei Fujioka (Satoru's younger brother) ** Satoru Fujioka (Tomoko's husband) ** Tomoko Fujioka (Satoru Fujioka's wife) * Fukuda * Fukumoto * Fukuyama * Furbush * Furgala * Furukawa * Futamata G * 4Gage (Middle English, Old French) * Galea (Italian and Mediterranean) * Galletta * Galloway ** Will "Gally" Galloway (A career boxer that later formed his own gym "Gally's Gym" Fitness club. Will Galloway is inspired by Will Poulter and his character "Gally" of Maze Runner.) * Garcia * Garfield ** Chesty Garfield (Founder of A&K Lick-a-Chick establishments.) * Garivay * Gatlin * Gauthier * Boot to - Vito Giotto * Goff ** Jack Goff (Founder of Gassy Jack's establishment) * Goins * Gores * Graves ** Charles Graves, Dr. (A genius but mad geneticist and scientist. He preforms bio-cybernetic implants and genetic modifications for the rich and the perverted criminals) * Gray * Green * Greencroft * Greenwood ** Jonathan L. Greenwood (President of the United States of America (Term: 1981 - 1989) and ran as a Republican.) * Guerrero * Guilbalt * Guiles ** Stacy Guiles (An agent of WICON:US. She was a leading resident psychic intelligence officer.) * Gutierrez ** Rodger Gutierrez ** Maria Gutierrez H * Halliwell ** Nathan Halliwell (A mirror twin brother of Pvt. Trevor Halliwell) ** Trevor Halliwell (A private in US Expeditionary Unit forces during "Operation Burning Sands") * Hamidou (Algerian) * Haney * Hannachi (Algerian) * Hansen * Harcombe * Harmon ** Matthew Harmon * Harris * Hathaway * Hathon * Hegerov(á) ** Viktoria Hegerová * Heistand * Helton * Henao * Henson * Hernandez * Hillstead ** Joseph Matthew Hillstead * Hirayama * Ho ** Dong-gun Ho * Hoggard * Holz * Horn * Horton * Hruška ** Kašpar Ivan Hruška (Olivia's birth father) ** Mariska Ružena Hruška (Olivia's birth mother) ** Olivia Hruška (Born Olivier Hruška in certain timelines) * Huang ** Lee Huang (A Section Director of WICON:US) * Hunter ** Damien Hunter (Plotted to kill Theresa Blackwood over her promotion of "Mind Prisons".) * Huntley * Hyatt I * Idoni * Innocenti ** Innocenti * Ivanov J * Jackson * Jacobs * Jakupi (Kosovo) * Jardine * Jarvis * Jenkins * Jennings * Johansen ** Gustav Johansen (Founder of Chocolate Log Haus establishments) * Johnson ** Thomas Johnson (President Johnson and VP Nicholas Prince) * Jones * Joy * Junker * Jupin K * Kane ** Cael Kane * Kanouse * Kateb (Algerian) ** Sean Kateb (Inspired by Shak Ghacha's character on NCIS) * Kauffman * Keiffer * Kelly * Kevitch * Kieu ** Phuc Kieu ** Sue Kieu * Kimble * King ** Charles King (An United States Marine in Global War II and was MIA at the conclusion of the war. He was discovered to have perished under unknown circumstances in one of the Pacific Island.) * Kinne * Kirby * Kocab * Koening * Kojiro ** Yamaga Kojiro * Kok ** Wok Kok (A Chinese-Vietnamese owner of Wok Kok fast food take-out establishment) * Kolaskey * Korman * Koslocov(a) * Kosloski * Kowalski * Kowalsky * Kremeniuk * Kuntz ** Precious Kuntz (Owner of Kuntz Motels up and down East Coast US) ** Richard "Dirty Dick" Kuntz (Founder of Crabby Dick's seafood establishments) * Kurmas L * LaCroft ** Amélie LaCroft (Granddaughter of Raphella LaCroft and inherited LaCroft Toy Company (LTC) in 1999. Amelie later became controversial due to introducing an adult line of adult toys. She split the adult toys line into a new company, "LaCroft Pleasures" (ECSE: LP).) ** Raphella LaCroft (French emigrant that arrived in the US in the 1900s. She set up LaCroft Toy Bazaar (LTB) in 1921. The company later was renamed to LaCroft Toy Company.) ** Lucienne LaCroft (Amélie's birth mother who died early in her childhood.) * Lake * Laliberté * Lamb * Lambeth * Lane ** Margot Lane * Laurin * Lawlor * Lawson * Layton * Lecce * Lee ** Ashley Lee (Inspired by Ashaiden Lassard) * Leek * Leggieri ** Francesco "Leggy Franky" Leggieri * Lellouche (Algerian) * Leone * Lewis * Lickfelt * Lilly * Livermore * Lorraine * Lozano M * Madden * Madison * Maier * Mancini ** Gustavo "Gusty Man" Mancini * Mann * Marcusse * Markov(a)/(na) ** Milena Kateřina Markovna * Martelli * Martin * Mathews * Maxey * Mazza * McDonald * McKenzie * McKinney * McNamara * McReynolds * Mecher * Melody * Mendes ** DisJuan Mendes * Mercer * Meredith * Merrill * Meyer * Milekovich * Miller * Milton * Minor * Mokrani (Algerian) * Monroe * Monteiro * Montenov(a) * Monteiro * Moore ** JaVale "JayV" Moore * Moreno * Morris * Motz * Mrázova ** Mariska Ružena Mrázova (Later Hruška, Olivia Hruška 's birth mother). N * Naidu ** Ananth Naidu, Dr. * Nang * Nason * Nguyen * Nizzola ** Panfilo "Nikky P" Nizzola * Normand ** Freddie T Normand * Novikov(a) * Nunes O * Oliver * Omerovic ** Omerovic Family Crime Syndicate * Ortega * Osborne * Oster * Owens P * Penikett * Paquet * Paris * Parr ** Parr Family is inspired by Pier Family. * Pascova * Pavlik * Paz ** Sofia Paz * Peek * Perry * Peterson * Petroscova * Petrov * Phatlum (Thai Surname) * Porter * Potenza ** Damien Topher Potenza * Powers * Price * Prince ** Nicholas Prince * Provenza * Pullman * Purpura Q * Quinn R * Rabideau * Rackham ** Tabitha Rackham (Warren Rackham's eldest daughter and took over her father's company in 1993) ** Warren Rackham (Founder and CEO of Rackham Industries (ECSE: RI)) * Ramirez * Ramos ** Elena Ramos * Rangappa ** Priya Rangappa * Ray * Razakhstan ** Razakhstan Family is the * Razatos (Spanish) ** Elias Razatos (Founder of Razatos Automóvel (ECSE: RA) * Razenberg (Jewish) * Razensky (Jewish) * Razenstein (Jewish) * Razgui (Algerian) * Razin (Russian) * Razinov(a) (Ukrainian) ** Kateryna Olena Razinova * Razumov (Russian) * Reed * Reiman * Reis * Rentsch * Rezgui (Algerian) * Rice * Ricks * Riddle * Rizzo ** Lorenzo "Ritzy Enzo" Rizzo * Robbins * Robustelli ** Arsenio Robustelli * Rockwell * Rodriguez ** LTJG Rodriguez * Rogers * Romano * Roper * Rosenstein * Rossi * Rossini * Rubio * Ruiz S * Sadowski ** Aleksandra "Alek" Sadowski * Saengcanthr ** Intira Saengcanthr * Sahnoun (Algerian) * Salas ** Isabella Salas (Inspired by Is Salas) ** Mary Salas (Founder of Mary's Salacious Brownies establishments) * Salinas * Santoro ** Giovanni "White Devil" Santoro * Santos * Scagliotti ** Fabrizio "Fabulous Fab" Scagliotti * Scalise ** Ephraim Scalise (Leader of the Mediterranean Criminal Syndicate (MCS)). * Schneider * Sciarra * Sedelmaier * Selter * Semyonov(a) * Serafini * Serna * Sessa * Shannon * Sharp * Shimizu (Japanese) ** Abe Shimizu ** Haruhiko Shimizu ** Kazumi Shimizu ** Mayumi Shimizu * Shumway * Shytles * Sidi (Algerian) * Silbad * Silbal * Silchenko ** Miroslav Silchenko (Leader of a notorous criminal organization that deals with Drugs, Humans and Weapons trafficking in western European region (Black Sea, Sea of Azov and Caspian Sea). He used the unrest in Ukraine to smuggle guns in while his lieutenants smuggled humans out. * Silva * Sims * Smirnov(a) * Smith ** Teagan Smith * Smereka ** Michel Smereka (Miroslav Silchenko's alias outside of his criminal life) * Smolarek ** Gabriella "Gabby" Smolarek * Sokolov(a) * Solovyov(a) * Somma * Sprunger * St. Balfour ** Daniel James Balfour (A Saint in which became St. Balfour after sainthood) ** Danielle St. Balfour (A.K.A The White Dominatrix) ** Azlee St. Balfour (Danielle St. Balfour's daughter) * Stambouli (Algerian) * Starr * Stephens * Sterrett * Stilo * Strapkov(á) (Slovakia / Strapcova (Czech Republic) / Strabkova (Russia)) * Strickland * Stroker * Sturtman * Sustaita * Sweet ** Anfernee Sweet T * Taana * Tabor * Taggart * Blade Taggart * Talbot * Taverna * Taylor * Terrell * Terry * Terzi * Testa * Themm * Theusch * Tolbert * Toselli ** Gabriele "Archangel Gabriel" Toselli * Totten * Toufexis * Tubbs * Turati * Turner U * Ubai * Uchida * Uda * Ueda ** Fuyuki Ueda (Founder of Ueda Electronics) ** Tomoko Ueda (Fuyuki's daughter (later: Fujioka) * Uehara * Ueno * Ueo * Umeno * Underwood * Uno * Ura * Urase * Urayama * Urashima * Usuda * Usui * Uyama * Uzumaki V * Vacca * Valerio * Valley * Vang * VanHoven * Varaporn (Thai Surname) * Vasquez * Vaugier * Vazquez * Velasquez * Venable * Vestri * Vicario ** Massimo "Dirty Vinny" Vicario * Vučković ** Yelena Vučković (A member of the Reality Runaways Club) * Vue W * Waite * Walker * Walls * Walton * Ward * Watkins * Watts * Wayland ** David Wayland * Wells * Westfall ** Gregory Westfall * White * Wilke * Williams ** DeLeon "Black Devil" Williams * Wilson * Wischmeyer * Wood * Wright X * Y * Yang * Yanna * Yates * Yoo ** Soo Yoo Z *Zabala *Zabawa *Zabel *Zabielski *Zabka *Zagata *Zahradka *Zahradnik *Zambelli *Zambora *Zamora *Zampella *Zarek *Zarella *Zasada *Zaytsev(a) *Zemcov(a) *Zidane (Algerian) To add: Ash Garden / Handler: R@Yn3 Depravity Paperdoll Tawny Paperdoll Putanesca Carducci Sililos Backbite